CELESTE
by navizelda00
Summary: Es la historia de una niña no muy comprendida en su familia, el chico que le gusta no le da ni la hora y ademas su vida en la escula es un catastrofe.


CAPITULO I

CELESTE

Que persona no quisiera estar en el lugar de sus sueños, por lo menos unos minutos o incluso por un tiempo, todo el mundo busca lugares de fantasía para abandonar en el mundo que estamos o los problemas que nos acurren en el.

Esta es la historia mía una niña sofocada por su adolescencia y por el medio en que ella vivía si me llamo celeste un nombre muy lindo para una chica rubia de ojos azules y de piel muy blanca si así se me puede describir. Les voy a dar un paseo por mi mundo. Aquí comienza

Un día común y corriente o como podría llamarlo un día mas en este mundo patético

Son las 7:30 de la mañana no quiero levantarme ya que sueño con Bryson el chico mas guapo de la escuela, todo es un sueño hasta que llega mi mama.

Vamos celeste levántate que esperas hay que ir a la escuela.

Si mama ya voy, todo bien hasta cuando llega Luca mi hermano fastidioso y caspa

Vamos Celeste levántate! Me golpea con su almohada

Quiero matarlo por golpearme pero me tranquilizo y me voy para el baño, salgo de la ducha y me empiezo a vestir, no he terminado y mama empieza:

Vamos celeste el desayuno y el auto bus que esperas muévete!

Mama! Voy espérame, me estoy vistiendo .

Bajo y me encuentro con que el desayuno que es papaya nada peor que papaya al desayuno la odio quisiera que mama entendiera que la odio!

Celeste llego el autobús grita mama.

Si ya me voy gracias nos vemos, uff que salvada que me pegue, entro en el bus y me encuentro con mis amigos Bryan y lizzi

Hola Bryan y lizzi!

Hola celeste como estas?

Bien lo normal

Celeste me tienes que ayudar en la campaña dice lizzi

Cual campaña?

La de los animales ya se te olvido?

No solo que he estado ocupada nada mas, (Ashhh por que abre preguntado por favor que no empiece con su discurso)

Mira te vuelvo a explicar celeste lo de la campaña….

(Hay como puede seguir si ya me lo ha explicado, me voy a quedar dormida si no se calla)

Les explico mi amiga lizzi es defensora de animales pero no hay nada peor cuando quiere hacer una campaña, en ese momento sube al auto bus Bryson me levanto de mi silla y me dice lizzi

Te va a mirar míralo y sonríe!

Sigo el concejo de lizzi lo miro rio y el para, me sonríe y me dice

Oye celeste tienes algo asqueroso en tus dientes y todo el mundo se ríe! El sigue caminando como si nada pero riéndose

Noooooooooooooooo! Puede ser que me ha dicho eso si seré tonta como puedo tener algo en mis dientes ohhhh dios cuando me empezó a mirar ¡trágame tierra!

Cierro mis ojos pero solo los abro cuando llegamos a la escuela, al bajar Trina la chica mas popular de la escuela me empuja y hace caer mis libros y me dice

Oye celenia

Celeste

Hay no me hables no quiero que algo salte de tu boca como lo que tenias en los dientes jajajajaja

Se va y se ríe la muy sínica

Celeste! grita Bryan estas bien?

Si lo estoy tranquilo gracias y un concejo no grites que todos nos miran

Es mejor que entremos

Si claro Bryan tienes la razón, Bryan es un amigo estupendo el haría lo que sea por mi y cuando digo lo que sea es lo que sea! una ves en segundo grado se dejo hacer el calzón chino por unas niñas por que estas me querían golpear era vergonzoso para el creo o para mi con solo verlo.

A ver a ver que hacen estos mocosos aquí en el pasillo a esta hora?

No señora Margaret es que nuestro auto bus llego tarde respondimos los tres

Claro y que piensan que les crea vamos a la oficina del director, pero ya!

Que podría ser mas malo hoy? no son ni siquiera las 10 y ya voy a la oficina del director.

Al salir de hay nos dirigimos a la clase de español que nos esperaba con algunas sorpresas

Llegan tarde otra ves

No señorita cruz es que nuestro auto bus llego tarde y tuvimos que ir a donde el director

Ahhhh si muchas escusas para la primera hora, de castigo un ensayo de mil palabras

Dentro de mi quiero que esa mujer se la comiera algo era arrogante e incomprensible ella me dejaba ese ensayo por que sabia que era mala para esas cosas.

La mire mal y me senté.

Que suene la campana por favor decía lizzi

Cállate lizzi quieres que nos castiguen mas

Briwwwwwwwwwnn!

Sonó la campana algo mejor que estar encerrada en un clase que se me hace eterna al salir me encuentro con un montón de afiches de Trina anunciando su cumpleaños numero 16 la gente estaba loca por esa fiesta quien iba era muy afortunado así que la gente hacia lo que sea por ganarse una invitación.

Oye Celenia ! Escuche el grito de Trina

Celeste gran idiota falta de cerebro!

Idiota tu que vas a quedar mal el día de tus cumpleaños

(Para mi desgracia mis cumpleaños eran el mismo día que el de Trina)

Que se te comieron los ratones la lengua?

No estúpida no voy hacer una fiesta me voy de viaje

Jajajaaj ya veremos además no te creo te juro que te voy a ver ese día llorando y suplicando que comparta mi fiesta contigo

Ni en sueños desgualamida prefiero morirme antes de rogarte o suplicarte algo

Eso lo veremos inútil!

Celeste que fue lo que dijiste?

Que dije Lizzi? nada malo

Claro sobre un viaje que ni siquiera es cierto

Es verdad pero es que no me aguante que la desgualamida me dijera eso

Vamos almorzar y hablemos haya si?

Claro. (Como se me ocurrió hacer eso que estúpida soy )

A la salida como siempre Trina presume con sus esclavas yena y Cloe, no se como esas estúpidas hacen lo que dice Trina es increíble

Oeeeeeee Celenia jajaja

Caigo como arepa, la desgualamida se va

Pero veo que alguien me da la mano y me dice

Estas bien?

No puedes ser tú?

Si que pasa que sea yo Cloe?

No nada, (no puedo creer que me ayude una de las esclavas y amigas sin cerebro de Trina)

Te llevo?

Claro gracias

En el auto conversamos un rato

Oye no le hagas caso a lo que dice Trina

Por que me lo dices no es tu amiga ? Además que quieres lograr con eso?

No nada malo tranquila, si Trina es mi amiga pero hace cosas que son muy malas

Aquí es, gracias! (no podía creer que Cloe me dijera eso, no estoy segura pero algo quiere lograr)

Hola hija como estas?

Bien mama como siempre (patéticamente aburrida y esperando que sea la noche para dormir y olvidarme de todo)

Hola papa!

Hola hija ven te tenemos una sorpresa tu mama y yo, abre esa caja

Claro ( quien sabe que será algo como blusa para niñas de 8 años)

(Abro la caja y me doy cuenta que son unas pasajes para Europa con la fecha de mis cumpleaños)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! No puede ser ¿que es esto?

Es tu regalo hija de 16 te vas el 16 de julio, felicitaciones que lo disfrutes.

(No podía creerlo todo era verdad)


End file.
